


Aryll nos dejó

by Kyoupann



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Character Death, Drowning, Grief, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Linked Universe, Menciono a Time y Twi y eso es todo ksksks, Mourning, Post-Adventure, fuera de eso esto es estrictamente Wind waker, post-LU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann
Summary: Aryll nos dejó.Y con ella, se llevó los cangrejos y las conchas en la costa.Los puso dentro de los pequeños bolsillos a los lados de su vestido, les dio palmadas con cuidado y saltó a su bote.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Aryll nos dejó

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aryll Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910220) by [Kyoupann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyoupann). 



Aryll nos dejó.

Y con ella, se llevó el sol y las estrellas.

Aryll nos dejó.

Y con ella, se llevó los cangrejos y las conchas en la costa.

Los puso dentro de los pequeños bolsillos a los lados de su vestido, les dio palmadas con cuidado y saltó a su bote.

El día después de irse, no hubo aire caliente bailando entre los árboles, ni el viento juguetón despeinando su cabello. Link salió al porche y sintió la fría caricia del primer soplido de otoño. No logró más que recordarle que hubo un día en el que su hermana sintió la necesidad de irse y no regresar jamás.

Desde la puerta puede ver la torre de observación y no puede obligarse a subir las escalares; si fuerza la vista desde donde está parado puede verla, a la niñita con las colitas y las pequeñas sandalias y vestidito azul y las manitas cargando un telescopio un poco muy grande. Él no va allá arriba. No, no puede; en su mente, ella aún está ahí vigilando para encontrar mercaderes y piratas, y tal vez a ma y pa, y tiene miedo de ir allá arriba y que sus memorias de ella sean reemplazadas por un mirador viejo y vacío.

Su vista cae en la costa y puede verlo claramente; su hermanita, tan determinada como siempre, caminando entre las aguas aparentemente tranquilas, nadando entre las olas y dejándose ser llevada lejos. Ella sabía que al océano se le debía respetar, pero nunca temer. Como un viejo amigo, la recibió; él lo sabe, y duele.

Fue tan repentino. Tan inesperado. Tan trágico.

No hubo inicio. No hubo nudo. No hubo tensión. Sólo desenlace.

Las barcas estuvieron listas en minutos y pronto había un equipo de rescate determinado a encontrarla. Las horas pasaron y todo lo que encontraron fue un océano vacío.

Era hora que el sol es ocultaba cuando su corazón se detiene, pero el mundo a su alrededor continúa; el océano tiene piedad de él y su hermanita está de nuevo con él, pero su piel está muy fría y su torso hinchado.

Hubo una pequeña ceremonia esa misma noche. Los viejos de la aldea fueron lo suficiente amables de prepararla para su última despedida. Se compartieron unas cuantas palabras para recordarla; algunas anécdotas para los amigos, y plegarias para el alma.

Es en el medio de una oración que él se levanta y camina al ataúd en medio de la habitación. La mira por primera vez desde que la encontró. Entre más tiempo pasa, menos reconoce el cadáver, pero ya no importa.

Una sombría risa se le escapa entre los labios, no puede evitarlo. Hace sólo unos cuantos meses atrás peleaban por quién compartiría el entierro con la abuela. Era algo por lo que les gustaba pelear desde que se fue: “¡yo era su favorita, es mi derecho!” y “¡cállate! ¡Voy a ser yo!” Y sí, al final, fue Aryll quien se quedó con la abuela.

Pero, ¿No es curioso? Él sabe que fue la abuela quien vino a reclamarla; su última preocupación al momento de dejar este mundo, su niñita, su flor del mar, su Aryll.

Cuando todos se van y queda solo con sus pensamientos y el cuerpo en descomposición de su hermanita, se permite llorar. Y acongoja y duele peor que cualquier apuñalada, flecha o bomba. Sollozos hace su cuerpo temblar y gritos llenan la habitación. Patalea y golpea, tratando por alcanzar una vida que sabe no estaba destinado a salvar. Y se pregunta si esto es lo que sintió el Viejo cuando perdieron a Twilight dos años atrás durante su aventura, si todo este dolor, toda esta incertidumbre jamás se vuelve soportable.

En lugar de subir al mirador, da la vuelta y camina detrás de la— _su_ —casa donde el entierro toma lugar. Sabe que esperan que diga algunas palabras como lo hizo cuando la abuela falleció, pero no puede.

Mientras la bajan, ya no llora. Sólo piensa en todas las cosas que pudo haber hecho para prevenir que esto pasara tan pronto. Tal vez, si no hubiera respondido al llamado de la Diosa y se hubiera quedado con ella, Aryll no se hubiera sentido tan sola. Tal vez los otros se las hubieran arreglado sin él. Pero si hay algo que lo consuela, aunque sea muy poco, es el pensamiento de que ella se fue en sus propios términos y que pasó sus últimos momentos en el lugar que más amaba, la mar. Sí, es triste estar absolutamente solo, pero se permitirá sentir enojo y amargura después.

Con un último vistazo, piensa que escucha al Viejo decir _déjala._

Deja a Aryll y, con ella, un telescopio con gaviotas pintadas.

Dicen que la brisa de verano la cargó lejos, en el espíritu de sus gaviotas. Que despegó para ser libre, para nunca volver a estar sola. Pero Link sabe mejor que nadie que tales cosas no se pueden creer. Su hermanita no necesita ningún viento para volar, pues ella era el viento en sus velas y la sal en sus mejillas.

Aryll nos dejó.

Y con ella, se llevó el sol y las estrellas, los cangrejos y las conchas, y la brisa de verano.

Aryll nos dejó,

Y con ella, se llevó sus días a la mar.

Arll nos dejó,

Y todo lo que nos dejó fue una costa vacía.

**Author's Note:**

> El duelo es algo muy extraño, compañeros.
> 
> Nunca escribo en español pero este es el trabajo más corto que tengo que más me gusta y pensé que me gustaría tenerlo disponible en en ambos idiomas. Además casi no hay contenido de LU en español y eso me pone ://///
> 
> Si quieren hablar de LU o Zelda en cualquier momento, mi discord es Kyo☆#4531 <3
> 
> Todos los comentarios y kudos son bien apreciados (y sólo por esa ocasión los consideraré para ver si vale la pena traducir otros de mis fics ksksks).
> 
> *Nota de traducción:  
> La línea "Con un último vistazo, piensa que escucha al Viejo decir déjala." son dos referencias. La primera es a un cántico de marineros inglés títulado "Leave Her, Johnny" la letra del cántico es "I thought I heard the Old Man say:"Leave her, Johnny, leave her." en referencia a un barco y en segundo plano "Old Man" o "Viejo" es el apodo que los chicos le dieron a Time por ser el más grande del grupo! (:


End file.
